


Faking It

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kink Meme, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For the January 2020 Round of The 100 Kink MemePrompt: Raven is notorious for faking orgasms. When Murphy hears that from their friends, he takes it as a challenge.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Me again with another KM prompt! This is the 3rd story I'm posting in 3 days and there will be more! So check out my ao3 author page if you think you might have missed one! The world needs more Raven & Murphy stories and BY GUM I AM GOING TO WRITE THEM!  
> This one is Murven story #32, so let's get into it!

* * *

Looking back on it, the year he found out that Raven was a champion orgasm faker definitely changed his life. Not at first, of course, because even though he likes to think he’s got everything under control, he can admit to himself that he’s not always as self-aware as he pretends to be. So yeah, it took him a little while to get things going in the right direction. But once they did...well then things got _interesting_. 

* * *

The first time he hears the whispered gossip, it’s late January and he’s just buzzed enough to think he’s imagining things, because it makes not a lick of sense. A few of the girls are clustered at one end of the bar, waiting for a round of drinks as the others are on the dance floor, and he’s just walking up behind them in the heavy crowd when the conversation drifts towards his ears beneath the pounding bass of the techno music. 

“Yeah, no way that guy is gonna be the one to break the chain,” Echo insists, jutting her chin towards where most of their friends are dancing with various levels of competency. 

“Oh, come on,” Harper pleads. “He looks sweet, maybe he can do it.”

Murphy doesn’t know what they’re talking about, but he’s inclined to side with Echo since everybody knows Harper is too nice for her own good. 

“No, Echo’s right. That dude’s never gonna make her come and Raven’s rotten streak is only going to continue.” Octavia sounds certain and all three of them are eyeing Raven across the room where she’s got some random guy hanging all over her, but all he can do is wrinkle his nose in confusion and figure he’s had more to drink than he thought, because anything else just lacks any kind of logic. 

When he goes home that night his dreams are hazy and fleeting and the only thing he remembers is that Raven was in them. But that’s nothing new. 

* * *

The second time he gets wind of it is when it really sinks in, because he hasn’t had anything to drink and he accidentally-on-purpose overhears a lot more than he should. It’s his fault at the same time it _isn’t_ his fault, but he knows if Raven ever finds out about it she’s absolutely going to blame him no matter how it went down. 

There was a party at Monty and Harper’s apartment, and he was in the bathroom, of all places, and he only had to pee but a stupid cooking magazine in the rack beside the vanity had caught his eye and he was hurriedly skimming through an article about a chef he liked when he heard muffled conversation through the door. No one knocked, but he figured they knew the bathroom was occupied since the door was shut so he turned back to the article, already prepared to tease Harper for reading recipes while she was on the toilet. 

But then some of the words had reached him and the article was no longer the source of his focus because a much more juicy discussion was happening out in the hallway. As far as he could tell, it was Octavia and Echo and they were discussing who Raven had brought with her to the party. Murphy didn’t really get why it was a topic of interest, considering most of Raven’s dates came to one event and then no one ever saw them again, which frankly made him and Jasper both wonder what exactly Raven did with those guys and if there was a trail of bodies somewhere, but the point was Echo said something about how she didn’t understand why Raven kept choosing “guys like that” and then Octavia replied “something something she picks them on purpose but isn’t aware of it” and then it got harder to hear for a little while before he absolutely heard Octavia say “no guy is ever going to make her come until Raven decides she can relax and let go, and until then she’s gonna be faking it”. 

And after that he’d been so dumbfounded that he pulled his head back from where he’d had his ear pressed tight against the door, and he’d made a big fuss out of flushing the toilet and washing his hands so he could pretend like he hadn’t heard a thing when he left the bathroom. 

But he didn’t head right back to the party in the living room. No, he slipped out to the balcony just off the dining room because he wanted a moment alone to collect his thoughts. As usual, the universe laughed in his face. Raven was already out there, alone in a shadowy corner and sneaking a cigarette. 

“Give me that!” Murphy shakes his head in disapproval, leaning over to snatch the damn thing out of her fingers. “You quit like six years ago, what are you doing?”

“I know, I know! Don’t tell anybody! I swiped it out of Clarke’s purse because I just needed...something. I swear it’s the first one I’ve had since I quit and I’m definitely not getting back into it. It actually tastes pretty gross. I just… I don’t know.”

Murphy puts the cigarette between his own lips, having no qualms about taking it for himself. “I won’t rat you out this time, but if I catch you with one again, I’m telling Octavia _and_ Harper and you know you’ll never hear the end of it from both of ‘em.”

“What the hell, Murphy!” Raven looks over at him, a betrayed look on her face. “You’re literally smoking the exact same cigarette right now, so you have no room to talk!”

“Yeah well, that’s how you know it’s a bad, dirty habit - if I’m doing it, you shouldn’t be.” He blows out a puff of smoke and refuses to feel guilty for being completely willing to snitch on her. She’s probably telling the truth about this being her first one in years, but damned if he’ll let her fall back into the cursed things on his watch. 

“Whatever,” Raven mumbles, but she doesn’t argue any further, only slinks down into the chair to his left.

“So what’s got you feeling like you need an escape?”

She sighs loudly but doesn’t answer and just when he thinks they’re going to sit there in silence she turns to look at him. 

“I can’t explain it. I just feel like I need a change.”

“Then maybe you do,” Murphy shrugs, stubbing out the butt on the railing and stashing it in one of the potted plants next to him. 

“I guess so,” she agrees and then they both watch the bats swoop down and around catching mosquitoes for a while in the late spring sky. 

“Don’t you have a date in there somewhere?” He doesn’t remember the name but then he never makes the effort to. 

Raven swivels her head and raises her eyebrows as if to say ‘what can you do’. “He’ll either figure out how to find me or he’ll get bored and go home.”

“Didn’t you drive him here?” Murphy laughs. 

“He’s old enough to call a ride if he needs one,” Raven replies, and they stay out there together long enough for it to get dark and the stars to come out, each of them sharing their favorite stories about the constellations until Monty finds them and immediately notices the cigarette butt, frowning at Murphy in that disappointed way he has. He shoos them inside and yeah, Raven’s date has gone but he supposes it’s not that surprising considering they sat out there for over two hours. 

Murphy tries to forget what he heard outside the bathroom so he can preserve the privacy of his friend, but late that night he thinks about what he’d do to make Raven come before he goes to sleep and it gets him off more powerfully than anything else he’s ever imagined. No way he can forget about it after that, so he doesn’t. 

* * *

The third time he hears about it… well, the less said about that incident, the better. It all came out in harsh accusations and painful truths, and Raven and Octavia didn’t talk afterwards for almost two months and everybody felt awkward and nobody wants to relive that, especially him. 

Except he does relive some of it, deliberately, when he tweaks his nightly fantasies to reflect the new information he’s learned and the images get even better. 

* * *

The fourth time the subject rears its ugly head it surprises the hell out of him, because he and Raven are alone in his car on a long drive to Clarke’s family beach house, and it’s Raven herself who brings it up. 

“Murphy, do you think I’m a liar?”

“What? Nah, not really.” Murphy turns to glance at her. “I mean, maybe a save-someone’s-feelings liar, yeah, or a get-out-of-trouble liar but not like a mean liar.”

“I appreciate the distinction,” Raven says archly, but he knows she gets what he means. 

“Why are you asking?”

“Just because.”

He grins and nudges her with his elbow to let her know he’s kidding. “Okay, maybe you _are_ a liar because that was definitely a lie.”

“Ha ha.” She takes a drink from her water bottle so he figures the topic is over but it must be weighing on her because she surprises him again at the next red light when she shifts her body in the passenger seat so she can face him more fully. 

“I think I am a liar, but I didn’t mean to be.”

“If you want me to give you my thoughts, you know you’re gonna have to elaborate.”

Raven makes a disgruntled expression as he speeds around the curve of the on-ramp and eases them onto the highway. It’ll be straight going for a long while, at least until they need to stop for something to eat. 

“It pains me to admit it, but I think Octavia made a few good points during our blow up. And after I stopped being so pissed about it, I thought about what she said and I think she’s right; I _am_ subconsciously picking guys who I could never love.”

Acutely aware he could truly fuck this up if he puts his foot in his mouth, Murphy grips the steering wheel tighter, hoping for a little more tact than he’s usually capable of. 

“Why do you think that is?” 

She looks more thoughtful at his question than upset, so he’ll consider that a win. 

“I guess it’s not that tough to piece it all together, and I hate that it makes me sound like I’ve never moved on, but it makes sense that after what Finn did, I decided that if I didn’t trust any partner then I’d never have to worry about them betraying me. So I always picked guys to date that I wasn’t compatible with, or I cut them loose after one or two dates so that I never really got to know them.” Raven tears at the wrapper on her water bottle, letting specks of paper float down near her feet. “And then I convinced myself that it wasn’t a big deal that I couldn’t connect with anyone, and lying about having an orgasm seemed like the polite thing to do at first but then it kind of… got out of hand.”

Oh, fuck. Dangerous territory. Alarm bells are definitely sounding in his head but it’s rare for Raven to let herself be this vulnerable and he’s familiar with the discomfort she’s probably feeling because of it. He’s not the best person she could have chosen for this conversation but he’s ridiculously flattered that she picked him anyway. 

“Sounds like you have the ‘why’ figured out. Now you gotta figure out the ‘what’. As in, what are you gonna do about it now that you know?”

Raven’s eyes are contemplative as she looks him over. “See, that’s kind of why I’m talking to _you_. Out of all my friends, you get yourself in the most trouble, but you always manage to find a way out of it. So who better to ask when I’m not sure yet about the answer.”

“No, you don’t want my advice,” he assures her, already certain that he’s the last person who should be telling her what to do, considering he’s not at all neutral when it comes to Raven and sex. How could he be, after the things he’s pictured doing to her?

“I do, though!” Raven assures him with a grin. “Come on, I know you have opinions in that head of yours and don’t tell anyone I said so but lots of times you’re even right.”

He wonders if she knows he can’t resist giving her what she wants when she smiles like that. Probably she doesn’t, and anyway, he’s sure he’s not the only one who has a weakness for it. 

“You’re going to nag me about it for the rest of the ride if I don’t tell you what I think, aren’t you?”

“Exactly that, yes, but also I’ll sweeten the pot and buy you lunch when we stop.”

“Like you weren’t going to do that already, as thanks for me driving the whole way.” 

“See, if you know me well enough to know that, and it’s correct, FYI, then you’ll be great at giving me advice and I really want to know what you think.” Raven’s smile gets brighter as she looks at him with wide, appreciative eyes, and if ever there was a time to keep his mouth shut, this would be it. 

Instead, he throws himself off the proverbial cliff. 

“If you really wanna know, then I think you should let me fuck you.”

* * *

It might be the first time anyone has rendered Raven Reyes truly speechless. She opens and closes her mouth as if she can’t quite figure out where to start, and if he wasn’t driving he wouldn’t mind just watching her reactions since he’s never seen her so hilariously helpless. She’s shifting in her seat like she can’t get comfortable, knocking her water bottle to the floor with her fidgety movements, and it must spill because suddenly she’s a blur of movement, cursing and frantically pulling napkins out of the center console. 

When she finally looks at him again her hair is tousled, her pants have a dark wet spot near the knee and overall she looks woefully confused. He likes it. No matter what happens from here on out, it’s kind of nice to know that he can knock her so off-balance. 

“I don’t think I heard you right,” Raven denies, and he wonders just how convincing she can actually be with these fake orgasms considering she sucks at trying to fool _him_. 

“You heard me,” he insists, holding his hand up to stop her from speaking after her gasp of indignation. “But you don’t understand me.”

“Why don’t you explain it to me then?” she asks, the skepticism in her voice apparent. 

“Look, the way I see it, it’s obvious. You don’t trust the guys you sleep with, so you can’t relax. You can’t relax, then you can’t really have fun because you’re in your head too much. Sex is supposed to be fun, but it’s also sometimes weird or awkward, and if you go into it too uptight with your thoughts then your body is gonna be tense too. You just have to get past this mental block you’ve set up and then the physical stuff will fall into place.”

He sneaks a furtive glance at her to see her reaction, and the skeptical look is still there but she’s definitely considering what he has to say. “Anyway, you can get off when you’re by yourself, right?”

“Yeah, that’s not the problem.”

“So then it makes complete sense that this is mostly in your head, doesn’t it? And if that’s the case, and if you know you’ve deliberately been picking guys that you don’t trust, now you can see the wisdom of my advice, which is to have sex with someone you _do_ trust. We’ve known each other so long I barely remember what life was like without you. I think I can safely say we trust each other. Which is why we should fuck.”

“Huh,” Raven says, and it isn’t much but it also isn’t a ‘no, absolutely not’, so she’s at least mulling it over. 

It’s probably a terrible suggestion, but he couldn’t help himself from making it. Not when he can hardly look at her without seeing mental pictures of her naked and spread out beneath him. There’s no doubt whatsoever in his mind that he can make her come, and it’s not just his ego talking - although okay that’s a part of it - but it simply seems unfathomable that they wouldn’t be good together. None of what he told Raven was a lie on his part; they have known each other since they were teenagers and there’s definitely trust between them. Maybe a lot more than their usual, even. And he really does think that sleeping with someone she trusts could help her get over whatever block she’s created for herself. Not that he’s gonna start recommending any of their mutual friends or anything. He only wasn’t quite honest about how much he wants to be the one to make her come. Alright, not at all honest. 

“But don’t you think it could be awkward, or what if it ruins our friendship? That would be horrible.”

Murphy shrugs. “If it’s awkward, then it’s awkward. We’ll laugh about it. That’s part of letting yourself relax, right? And I think we’ve both proven we can handle some sex-with-no-strings relationships, so this’ll be easy because what’s the alternative - not being friends after? If you and Octavia can make up with no hard feelings after the kind of argument you two had, you and me have nothing to worry about.”

He can feel her intelligent gaze searching his face, and whatever answers she finds there must satisfy her. 

“I’ll think about it,” she decides, making it clear it’s the end of the discussion...at least for now. 

* * *

The fifth time the topic gets brought up literally makes him choke. He’s seated on one of the long benches at the big dining table in Clarke’s fancy beach house the next morning at breakfast. The room is loud and there’s chaos everywhere as their friends scramble for coffee and Jasper and Monty pass out omelette plates like short-order cooks. They all stayed up way too late the night before talking and he’s nursing more of a hangover than he planned, so when Raven slides in next to him and presses herself close to speak in his ear, it’s really no wonder he gulps too much of his latte and ends up having a coughing fit when he hears her first question. 

“Do you really think you can get me to come? And are you going to be offended if it doesn’t work?”

If she’s asking, that means she’s either already made up her mind to let him or she’s pretty close to it, and no way in hell is he going to fumble this chance. 

He catches his breath and spares a glance around the room, checking to see if anyone is watching them a little too closely, and when he’s satisfied they have as much privacy as they’re going to get, he lets down his guard, locking his eyes with Raven’s and allowing her to see that he desperately wants to do this. 

“I _know_ I can make you come. And if it makes you feel better to hear it, I won’t be offended if it doesn’t work. But that’s not what’s going to happen, trust me.”

“I do trust you,” she whispers, so softly he can barely hear her over the noise around them, and then she takes a deep breath, looking almost defiant as she straightens her shoulders and nods decisively. “Alright then. We’ll try tonight. But don’t go out looking for me - I’ll come to your room when everyone quiets down.”

Somehow he controls himself and gets through the rest of breakfast without embarrassment since nobody notices how turned on he is, but when he gets to his room and closes the door behind him, no one’s there to judge when he throws himself onto the bed and yells triumphantly into the pillow. 

* * *

The sixth time happens when she’s in his darkened room close to two in the morning, sitting on the side of the bed trying to pretend she’s not nervous. 

“So what makes you think I won’t have to fake it with you?” Raven demands. “Are you just that self-confident about your bedroom skills?”

To somebody else she’d probably come across as prickly, maybe even arrogant. But looking at her in the dim shadows with her hair down and in a tank top scattered with tiny donuts and a pair of bright pink sleep shorts, he knows she’s so much more nuanced than that. Not that he wants her to be unhappy, but he can’t be upset that she pushes men away if it means that no one who doesn’t deserve her will get to keep her. 

“Yep, consider this your lucky night. I’m just that good.” He barely catches the pillow she throws at him. 

“Murphy, I’m serious!”

“So am I!” he grins, but he stops teasing her when the slight frown on her face doesn’t ease. “Okay, I’m sorry. First of all, don’t you dare try to fake anything with me. If you aren’t enjoying something or it’s just not working for you, I don’t want you to pretend. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“And as for the bedroom skills, I guess you can rate me afterwards. But bottom line, it’s not complicated if you want your partner to feel good. I try something and maybe you like it or maybe you don’t. The key is that you have to trust me enough to be honest with me, to reveal something about yourself when you say what you like or when you let yourself enjoy something without being self-conscious. And I’m trying to help you here, so I’ll check in too; pay attention to your signals.”

“Okay.” 

It’s not like Raven to keep agreeing with him without interjecting her own opinions, and the last thing he wants is for her to get more tense or overwhelmed, so he gets up to put a playlist on, one he uses when he wants to fall asleep. 

The lights are already dark, the blinds open so the moonlight streams in, and he’d thought about this often enough that it feels like second-nature to gently push her back onto the pillows and lay down next to her. She shifts onto her side to face him and for the first time he feels hesitation. Not about wanting to, because damn does he ever want to, and not about whether he can succeed where others haven’t, either. No, the doubt is only about the unknown of what’s going to come after they do this, and whether it’s going to damage them in any way like Raven feared. He doesn’t say it out loud, but he promises himself, and her too, that he’ll do whatever it takes to protect their relationship, even if that means he ends up faking things in a different way than how they got into this. 

“All you have to do is relax,” he quietly reminds her. “Think about whether you like something and be in the moment. There’s no hurry.”

She nods again, her brown eyes inscrutable in the faint light, and there’s that same dip in his belly, that feeling of leaping off a cliff when he leans in to kiss her for the first time. 

They don’t touch anywhere else except for their lips, not at the start, and he expected it would be hesitant, that it would take at least a few moments to find a rhythm or get over any strangeness from this unusual situation they’ve found themselves in but he’s wrong. So wrong. This kiss isn’t awkward or messy; it’s intuitive and effortless like breathing and instantly as necessary. He slips his hand along her jaw and into her hair, tipping her face up to deepen the kiss, the mattress squeaking as Raven scoots closer. Her knee nudges under his thigh and the room is altogether too warm, increasing in temperature to keep pace with the beat of his heart. 

He knew it would be good between them but that’s too weak a word for the reality of it. His fantasies can’t begin to compare to what it feels like just to kiss Raven, and he sinks into the pleasure of it, fingers skimming down her neck and collarbone, down her arm and hip until he can press his hand to her lower back and tug her into him. A soft moan of enthusiasm escapes her throat, making him want to hear it again and again. 

As far as he’s concerned, it could be hours or days later when she tilts her head back, her eyes half-closed and her hands fisted in his t-shirt. 

“Take this off,” she huskily demands, fingers pushing insistently at the hem of the cotton fabric, brushing against his stomach in a way that has him practically tearing the thing in two to get rid of it. 

Her mouth finds his again but now her palms flatten against his bare chest and it seems to heighten the desire between them, their touches more frantic and bold. He shifts his weight, rolling her underneath him until his thigh rides high between hers. In short order her tank top gets flung to the floor, his lips voracious on her breasts as her hands twine in his hair and keep him tight against her. Already taut nipples tighten further with every lick of his tongue, every roughened caress making them both crave more. She’s obvious in her enjoyment, all needy little cries and breathless gasps and hoarse whispers, and each of his carefully laid plans start to fly out the window when he works his hand beneath the waistband of her shorts to find that she’s not wearing panties. The damp heat between her legs enthralls him, the tips of his fingers stroking through the slick til she’s circling her hips instinctively and his dick is straining against the nubby fabric of his sweatpants. 

The months of fantasies, maybe even more like years worth if he’s honest, they all fade and disappear with the sweet feel of her writhing underneath him. All the ways he’d dreamed about making her come, with his mouth, with his fingers, over and over again until she was shaking with the effort of it, begging him to fuck her, it all floats aside without regret because now he knows there’s only one way this can end. He needs to be inside her, needs to feel the hot wet squeeze on his cock when she finally lets go, feels how she loses control and that he’s the cause of it. 

Slowly, he inches his middle finger inside her swollen pussy, curling upwards until Raven stiffens and calls out his name, the sound of it stirring something deep and hidden within him. He bends his head, dropping a tender kiss on the curve of her shoulder before his mouth travels over to her ear, his voice husky with lust. 

“So many choices to make you come. I want to do them all but first I want to fuck you. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Raven sighs. “I need you inside me.” Her hips buck up restlessly, seeking the release that’s been out of her reach for too long. 

Blindly, he reaches for the nightstand, and has the sharp and unwelcome realization that despite all his carnal fantasies and the forethought he’d had to get himself off three times since Raven had revealed at breakfast this morning that she wanted this, his mind goes numb when he remembers he’s not at home and doesn’t have any condoms with him. 

He pushes up on his elbow, lifting off her slightly but he doesn’t stop the steady drag of his finger, and he gives in to the impulse to kiss her again, hard, before he shakes his head regretfully. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I never expected this to happen and I don’t have any condoms here.”

Raven’s eyes widen at the ramifications of his words, but they drift shut again with a particularly deep drive of his finger. It’s not what he craves, but not having a condom isn’t going to stop him from keeping his promise to make her come. 

She struggles to focus, her head twisting on the pillows, and then her hand clamps down on his, stilling his movements as she licks her lips. “Contrary to popular opinion, I don’t sleep with every guy I go out with. I get tested every six months; my last results are pretty recent. There’s only been one guy since and we used a condom. And I am on the pill.”

His mouth feels dry at the implications of what she’s suggesting. It’s a page right out of one of his favorite daydreams, but this has to be completely her decision no matter how much he wants it. 

“I got tested right after my last one-night stand. I used a condom but her apartment looked questionable, so I figured better safe than sorry. Everything was clear and no one since.”

Raven laughs merrily at his confession, an unexpected moment of levity breaking the seriousness between them. “You’re such a clean freak. Just because their floor needs to be vacuumed doesn’t mean someone has a sexual disease.”

“I look at it like a red flag,” he teases, and that pang is there again, the one that nags at something inside him. It doesn’t seem possible but even with the interruption taking them out of the moment, he wouldn’t swap any part of this real version for one of his perfect imaginings. 

She gives him that smile, the one he can’t resist, and when she tells him to kiss her again there’s nothing that could stop him from doing it. The heat builds quick again, unrestrained and profound as her fingers twirl with his, both of them bringing her closer to the edge anew. He can feel her desperation, the impatience that she’s not there yet, and he intends to distract her before she can work herself up. 

Removing his hand, he reaches between their bodies, yanking down his sweatpants and adjusting his position until he can rub the head of his bare cock along the entrance to her slippery cunt, a simultaneous shudder rippling through them at the incredible sensation. He teases them both as her hands grip the sheets, then lines himself up to press the just the tip inside so he can skim his fingers over her clit at the same time he steadily plunges forward, sheathing himself completely within her. 

Raven moans, loudly, but he’s not much quieter. Thank fuck he’d jerked off a few times or things might be over real fast, especially when she lifts her hips and crosses her ankles around his ass, taking him deeper as her nails score into his back. 

“Trust me,” he implores, his voice gruff with effort. “Let go and trust me.” He varies the speed of his thrusts with the spiraling of his fingers, biting back a curse of pleasure when he feels her tighten around him in response to a quick little twist of his thumb. She’s easy to read, and he wants it so bad, so it takes less time than either of them anticipate and then she’s there, her hips jerking and breath hitching and he’s talking nonsense in her ear as she pulses around him, shivering. 

“Good girl, come for me just like that.” Watching her, the way her eyes go glassy and her breasts flush, he’s got to hold out and see it happen again, could watch her come over and over, wants to. “Gonna make you do it again, Raven, want you to come all over my cock.”

Somehow he holds out, fucks her slow and deep and fast and hard and every combination he can manage until he finds the pattern she likes and it’s worth it when he pushes a hand through her sweaty hair so he can kiss her and swallow her noisy cries. Worth it when he finally spills himself inside her and it’s so good he can’t think, can’t do anything after but roll onto his back and pull her close with shaking arms. 

And it’s worth it still, hours later as she sleeps beside him and he’s struck with the dawning awareness that his lengthy obsession with making Raven come had a helluva lot to do with the fact that he was in love with her. 

* * *

The seventh time it gets mentioned changes everything. Raven sneaks into his room late the next night as he watches her cross to his bed in the somber darkness, his heart in his throat. She pulls the covers back and crawls in next to him, tucking her feet between his. 

“I like not having to fake things with you,” she tells him, and for once he listens to his gut telling him to keep his mouth shut, and he kisses her instead. 

* * *

The eighth and last time anyone ever talks about Raven faking her orgasms is a few months later, near the holidays. They’ve been keeping things private, having some fun going behind everyone’s backs even though Raven stays at his place almost every night and they’d be caught if anyone ever stopped by out of the blue. They’ve heard snippets of the gossip, about how most of their friends all wonder if Raven has taken a break from dating or if she’s finally found someone to keep her interested, but no one has had the nerve to ask her yet. It amuses him that no one has figured it out. 

Tonight the group setting must be too irresistible, what with them all gathered together to decorate Clarke’s tree, and after a few drinks and some furtive glances between the women, Echo bravely dives in. 

“So what’s the deal, Raven? You haven’t brought anyone new around for a while. Giving your acting skills a rest, are you?” She winks after she asks, and Murphy’s not worried about Raven being offended. Insults are practically a requirement for most of their friendships. 

“Very funny, Echo,” Raven grins, and he knows their secret is out when she crosses the room and straddles his lap, her arms draping over his shoulders possessively. “There hasn’t been faking of any kind for a while, and even better, there isn’t going to be any in the future either.”

And this time, she kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note - I left off on the Kink Meme right after Murphy says she should let him fuck her. LOLOL I know, that was EVIL of me! Luckily for those of you reading it here, I kept it as a one-shot and you didn't have to wait for an update!  
> Many, many thanks for the continued support! I appreciate your kudos & comments more than I can say!


End file.
